marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Asgard
Asgard was the home planet of the Asgardians. It was ruled by Odin Borson; other notable inhabitants include Thor Odinson, Loki Laufeyson and Frigga. It was one of the Nine Realms. Asgard was a celestial planetoid in an unknown part of the universe. Asgard was believed to be the first extraterrestrial world to ever make contact with Earth. Asgard was destroyed during Ragnarök, by Surtur; led by their new king, Thor, a large number of survivors fled onboard a starship, planning to relocate on Earth. History ''Thor Asgard is one of the "nine realms" of the World Tree Yggdrasil; its precise location is unclear, but it appears to reside in a distant dimension far removed from Earth's. Its people are known to be keepers of peace throughout the realms. The ruler of Asgard, Odin, has tried to maintain this peace since the war between the Asgardians and the Frost Giants. However, Odin's reckless son Thor nearly disrupted the peace between the Asgardians and the Frost Giants, almost causing another war. Captain America: The First Avenger Johann Schmidt was aware of the existence of the Asgardians nearly seventy years before they next visited Earth. Upon touching the Tesseract and being incinerated by its power, his remains were scattered across the World Tree. The Avengers When Loki reemerged to subjugate Earth under the employ of Thanos, the World Security Council briefly speculated a declaration of war against Earth from Asgard, though Nick Fury was quick to deny that Loki represents the Asgardians. It is revealed that, after the incident with Thor and the Destroyer, which was the first recorded extraterrestrial attack, S.H.I.E.L.D. began building weapons using the energy of the Tesseract to counter alien attacks. Odin sent Thor to retrieve Loki, before becoming a founding member of the Avengers. After Loki's defeat, Loki was taken back to Asgard. Thor: The Dark World After the destruction of the Bifrost, the Nine Realms plunged into chaos, leading to Thor working restlessly to restore order and end the pillaging of the Marauders. After Jane Foster accidentally discovers the Aether upon the leadup to the "convergence", Dark Elves attack Asgard. As Odin is unwilling to accept Thor's plan to deceive the Elves, Thor and his companions become fugitives and break the prisoner Loki from the dungeons. Loki is presumed dead during a battle with Kurse. When Thor defeats Malekith and the Dark Elves, Odin releases Thor and his companions from the charges against them. Unbeknownst to Thor, Odin has vanished and the real ruler of Asgard is Loki, under the disguise of Odin. Thor: Ragnarok ''To be added ''Avengers: Endgame ''To be added Known locations *Hall of Asgard *Odin's Trophy Room *Bifrost Bridge *Heimdall's Observatory Known Residents Former Residents *Thor Odinson (relocated to Earth) *Loki Laufeyson (relocated to Earth) *Heimdall (relocated to Earth) *Sif (banished by Loki; under the guise of Odin) *Tyr (relocated to Earth) *Bor Burison (died of old age) *Odin Borson (died of old age) *Frigga (killed by Kurse) *Warriors Three **Volstagg (killed by Hela) **Hogun (killed by Hela) **Fandral (killed by Hela) *Skurge (killed by Hela) Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (8 films) **''Thor'' (First appearance) **''The Avengers'' (Mentioned only) **''Thor: The Dark World'' **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (Mentioned and hallucination) **''Doctor Strange'' (Mentioned only) **''Thor: Ragnarok'' **''Avengers: Infinity War'' (Mentioned only) **''Avengers: Endgame'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Asgard is based on the Norse mythological world of the same name. *In the comics, Asgard is a parallel dimension. In the films, Asgard was a planet; prior to it's destruction in Thor: Ragnarok. *As of Thor: Ragnarok, Asgard has been destroyed by Surtur; but it still existed in the past. Gallery ''Thor'' Asgard1-Thor.png Asgard2-Thor.png Asgard3-Thor.png Asgard4-Thor.png Asgard5-Thor.png Asgard6-Thor.png Asgard7-Thor.png 14536L.jpg 14538L.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art thor concept art 1.jpg thor concept art 2.jpg thor concept art 3.jpg asgardp.jpg|Concept art for Asgard. asgardq.jpg|Concept art for Asgard. throne.jpg|Concept art for Odin's palace. F_76979.jpg ''Thor: The Dark World'' Asgard1-TTDW.png Asgard2-TTDW.png Asgard3-TTDW.png Asgard4-TTDW.png Asgard5-TTDW.png Asgard6-TTDW.png Asgard7-TTDW.png AsgardDungeon-TTDW.png|Asgard dungeon AsgardHealingRoom-TTDW.png|Asgard Healing Room AsgardPalaceShield-TTDW.png|Agard palace shield Thor The Dark World Asgard.png Thor The Dark World Jane in Asgard.png ''Thor: Ragnarok'' TR Asgard.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Thor - Ragnarok - Asgard Set - 1.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Asgard Set - 2.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Asgard Set - 3.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - Asgard - August 8 2016 - 1.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - Asgard - August 8 2016 - 2.jpg Thor - Ragnarok - Set - Asgard - August 8 2016 - 3.jpg Category:Thor culture Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Nine Realms Category:Avengers culture